


living in a lonely world

by folgate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Retro Future American Southwest, yes I know that's not real I just made it up but I like the aesthetic (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folgate/pseuds/folgate
Summary: "Are you hungry?" asked Lena."Hungry? Always," Kara laughed."Do you want something?" Lena took out a black wallet and pulled at five dollar bill from it."No, no, it's fine," said Kara."I insist," replied Lena, laying her hand on Kara's. "What would you like?"





	living in a lonely world

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the aesthetic of like sci-fi cowboys? Also this takes place in a gas station. It wasn't beta-d by anyone so any mistakes are mine but I got an 83% in language class so there probably won't be any haha. Reviews are Lena and Kara going on more dates !!
> 
> Title is from Dont Stop Believing by Journey (obviously lol)

Kara walked into the gas station, the heels of her boots leaving scuff marks on the dusty ground. She pulled out a chair and sat down at one of the tables. There was a girl sitting in the corner, dark hair obscuring her face. Kara waved at her, and the girl smiled back. The girl patted the seat next to her, motioning that Kara should come sit with her. Kara pulled out the chair, and sat down at the table.   
"Hey," said the girl.   
"Hi," replied Kara.   
"I'm Lena."  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Kara."  
"Nice to meet you too," the girl half-smiled, and took a puff of her cigarette.   
"You know those things are bad for you, right?" asked Kara.   
"I don't smoke often," replied Lena. "It's been... a bad week."  
"Yeah?" Kara prompted.   
"Yeah." Lena didn't seem to want to give her any more information, and Kara didn't push it.   
"Why are you here so late in the night?" asked Lena.   
"Oh! I'm waiting for my sister, Alex," Kara replied.   
"How old is she?" asked Lena.   
"She's eighteen. I'm two years younger, if you were wondering."  
"Sixteen? Hey, me too."   
"Nice," replied Kara, somewhat awkwardly. They sat in silence for a couple seconds.   
"Are you hungry?" asked Lena.   
"Hungry? Always," Kara laughed.   
"Do you want something?" Lena took out a black wallet and pulled at five dollar bill from it.   
"No, no, it's fine," said Kara.   
"I insist," replied Lena, laying her hand on Kara's. "What would you like?"  
"I guess... a sandwich?"   
"Of course." Lena got up and grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich from the small freezer in the station. She brought it to the cash register and scanned it in. The register took her money, spitting a couple coins out onto the ground where Lena was left to pick them up.   
"Damn faulty machines," Kara could hear Lena mutter under her breath. When she returned to their shared table, she split the sandwich into two halves and handed one to Kara.   
"When's your sister getting back?" asked Lena.   
"Oh, I don't know," replied Kara, her mouth half full with sandwich. "Maybe fifteen minutes?"  
"Have you seen the jukebox?" asked Lena.   
"No, I haven't. Does it have any good songs?" replied Kara.   
"Of course. It has 'Time After Time', 'Living On A Prayer', 'Take On Me', 'Don't Stop Believing',"  
"The one by Journey?" Kara interjected.   
"Yeah," replied Lena. "You like it?"  
"I love that song," Kara replied. Lena pushed a quarter into the jukebox, and selected 'Don't Stop Believing'. Kara hummed along to the first couple lines, nodding her head slightly. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her mind, relaxing her.   
"Kara?" Lena's voice came into her ears. "Would you like to... dance with me?"  
"With you?" asked Kara. "I mean, of course!" She blushed, and took Lena's outstretched hand. Lena put her arms around Kara's waist and motioned for Kara to put her arms around Lena's neck. She relished the touch. Kara's arms were warm on her shoulders and her waist fit uncannily well in Lena's arms. As the song neared the halfway mark, Kara gently laid her head on Lena's shoulder, and Lena pulled her closer. They stepped lazily in time to the music, the gas station empty of people. Kara smiled softly.   
"I'm glad it's just us," she whispered.   
"Me too," replied Lena. She was grateful for the solitude and the quiet that came with it. She looked down at Kara's eyes, which were a striking blue, and her golden hair, which was shining in the last rays of sunlight that were filtering through the window. She's beautiful, Lena thought, and suddenly she realized how lucky she was to have this girl in her arms.   
"I really like you, Lena," Kara said quietly into her shoulder.   
"I really like you too," Lena breathed back. She lifted Kara's head off her shoulder, and put her fingers underneath Kara's chin. "Look at me," said Lena. Kara raised her eyes to stare into Lena's, and smiled, although it was questioning. "You're beautiful," said Lena.   
"You too," Kara replied, blushing slightly.   
"Can I kiss you?" Lena breathed, half hoping that Kara hadn't heard her.   
"Of course," replied Kara. Lena brought Kara's face to hers, her hands resting on the sides of Kara's face. Their lips met, and Lena couldn't help but feel like this was right, finally, finally. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's waist, and pulled her slightly closer. She pressed her lips harder against Kara's and shut her eyes tight. Kara put her hand on Lena's cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb. They gently parted, and Kara took a deep breath in.  
"That was... nice," she said.   
"Really nice," replied Lena, looking off to the side.   
"Now it's your turn to look at me," said Kara, gently turning Lena's head back to face hers. She looked Lena right in the eyes. Lena bit her lip and Kara took Lena's hand in hers.   
"I like dancing with you," said Kara.   
"And I like kissing you," replied Lena, making Kara smile.   
"Shall we do more of both?" asked Kara, and Lena nodded enthusiastically.   
"Yes, yes, definitely yes," she said, and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist.


End file.
